Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to transmissions, and more particularly to continuously variable transmissions (CVTs). Even more particularly, embodiments disclosed herein relate to CVTs useful in any machine, device, vehicle, etc., where it is desired to adjust the ratio of input speed to output speed, and to methods for controlling CVTs, including automatically controlling CVTs.
Description of the Related Art
The drivetrain of a bicycle typically consists of pedals coupled to cranks for driving a crankshaft, which is received in, and supported by, frame members of the bicycle typically referred to as the “bottom bracket.” The crankshaft is coupled to a sprocket that transfers power to the rear wheel of the bicycle by a chain. A cog at the rear wheel receives power from the chain and is adapted to interface with the rear wheel hub for driving the rear wheel of the bicycle. Some bicycles are provided with internally geared rear hubs, where a set of gears is arranged to receive power from the cog and drive the rear wheel. In some applications, a bicycle is provided with a CVT at the rear hub to drive the rear wheel. The embodiments of the CVTs disclosed here address needs in the field of continuously variable transmissions.
Furthermore, automatic transmissions are found in a variety of machines. However, in certain fields manual operation of the transmission is still prevalent. For example, in the bicycle industry, most bicycles are configured for manual operation of the transmission, which generally involves manually actuating levers, cables, and linkages to cause a chain to move from one rear sprocket to another. However, an ongoing need has been manifested for systems and corresponding methods to facilitate the automatic control of the transmission of a bicycle. Inventive embodiments disclosed here address this need, among others, by providing systems for, and methods of, automatically controlling transmissions, which systems and methods in some cases are particularly suitable for human powered vehicles such as bicycles.
An electric motor producing variable speed and constant power is highly desired in some vehicle and industrial uses. In such constant power applications, torque and speed vary inversely. For example, torque increases as speed decreases or torque decreases as speed increases. Some electric motors can provide constant power above their rated power; for example, a 1750 rpm AC motor can provide constant power when speed increases above 1750 rpm because torque can be designed to decrease proportionally with the speed increase. However, a motor by itself cannot produce constant power when operating at a speed below its rated power. Frequently torque remains constant or even decreases as the motor speed decreases. Controllers can be used to increase current, and torque, into the electric motor at low speeds, but an increase in the wire diameter of the windings is required to accommodate the additional current to avoid overheating. This is undesirable because the motor becomes larger and more expensive than necessary for typical operating conditions. The electronic controller also increases expense and complexity. Another method to achieve sufficient low speed torque is to use a bigger motor. However, this increases cost, size, weight, and makes the motor more difficult to package with the machine it powers. Thus, there exists a need for an improved method to provide variable speed and constant power with an electric motor. The continuously variable transmission can be integrated with an electric motor for some advantageous applications.